User talk:Dhshrh
Welcome aboard - -- PresidentEden78 (Talk) 04:45, June 29, 2011 Making a signature Don't worry about it, I forget to sign posts or log in pretty often. You can just replace the IP address signature with yours by editing it though ;). Anyone would understand you forgot to sign in so long as you make note of it in the change summary. But anyways, I made mine with copypasta of other peoples', lol. Not the best method, but I'm not a coding expert. It confuses me... Anyways, you essentially create a page titled User:Dhshrh/Signature or something similar, to create a sub-page within your user page. You also may want to hide a link to it so you can find it again if need be, like I did in my navigation header bar on my user page/talk page (for me, it's an exclamation mark that's the same color as the background just after the "rebuilding America" quote/link). Once you create the page, you can make your signature look pretty much however you want. As long as it has a link to your use page and talk page, and doesn't obstruct text by being too long or tall, its fine to use. Once you have it the way you want it, add it to this page that has a list of mostly everyone here's signature. You can do this by making another sub-page called Template:Signatures/Dhshrh that just contains the name of your first created sub-page by typing this: Category:TemplatesD. The reason you make essentially a double-transcluded signature is so that it doesn't clutter up talk pages with unnecessary code and when you sign; all that will be there is (date and time) when you sign, rather than everything you have in the signature. There's also a policy we have regarding signatures, but it isn't too limiting. It may also explain how to make one a bit better than me. Also, if you'd like to play around with coding and see what it does, feel free to use my signature page, or even copy it to your first sub-page to base off of/compare/copypasta code and such. Just don't save any changes you make on my signature page! 00:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I tried to explain it as best I could. Wish I could help in the coding department, but I have barely a clue what it all means, lol. :As for your other request, that's simple. To do so, you just create a new page from anywhere you see the option, like in the Recent Activity page for example. Just click that and name the page somewhere along the lines of User:Dhshrh/Signature. That's where your actual signature coding for the final product will be. :It's not really a sub-page (I guess I shouldn't have called it that), but its under your username's namespace and will have a link up top to go back you your user page, sort of like a talk page would to its respective page. :To create the next one so talk pages are less cluttered with unneeded code, just create a second page and name it Template:Signatures/Dhshrh. Then just follow the step I said before on what to put on that page. As with the first page, it will have a link back to Template:Signatures, which you should add yours to the list once you're done. :When you finish, you'll have a shiny new signature to give your posts more of a personal touch. Unfortunately, they don't travel across wikis and you'll have to make another for each one you visit often. And of course, you'll have to abide by that wiki's signature creation rules, if there are any. 07:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) My Brother Don't worry, he won't be an issue anymore :) Hey long time no see, eh? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Long time no speak? Haven't seen you around in a while, what's up? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? You haven't been on in a good while. Saw your comment on my youtube video, btw Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: LOL, well a lot has changed. I'm an admin, most of the old admins have moved off, and we'll probably soon have two new admins. We also got a new theme (built almost entirely by myself, with the input of the others). Nice to see you again, lol. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC)